James in Green
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: James decides to be repainted for St. Patrick's Day. (Adaption of the stationmaster' s story requested by tate310)
It was a very special day on the Island of Sodor. It was St. Patrick's Day! Stations, towns and bridges were decorated with green flags, banners and paper shamrock cut outs.

The Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds, and told the engines their jobs.

Emily, Percy and Henry, I need you three to help out with the festivities. Duck has also agreed to help you prepare for the celebrations, and the rest of you are to carry on your work as normal."

James wasn't happy about this arrangement. He wanted to help his friend Percy, but he wasn't told to help.

"Why does Percy get to help, and I don't?" He asked Thomas crossly.

"Well, he is green, James, and you aren't. Even if he is your close and dear friend, you can't always help him."

And he puffed away to work on his branch line.

But the tank engine's words gave James an idea.

'I know! I'll go to the Steamworks, and ask Victor to paint me green.' He thought.

And instead of heading off to do his first job, James went to the Sodor Steamworks.

...

"Hello my friend!" Victor exclaimed as James puffed in. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you paint me green? Please?"

Victor was very puzzled by this request, but he hadn't a lot of time to argue, and he wanted to do his job. Though he assumed it must have been to do with St Patrick's Day.

"Alright James - right this way."

...

A while later, James looked as green as the shamrock.

"You know, green suits you, James." Victor chuffed.

"Thanks Victor!" And then James raced away.

The former red engine felt very pleased with himself.

"Now they're bound to let me help!" He said gleefully.

But when he reached Knapford Station, the engines glared at him.

"What have you done James?" Henry asked him, mortified.

"I got painted green so that I could help you with the celebration preparations."

"If we needed another green engine, we would have asked BoCo or Oliver for help!" Duck reminded him.

"Yes!" Percy agreed crossly. "But you've no right to be here, green paint or not."

James felt crestfallen. He thought his friends, particularly Percy, would have appreciated what he had done.

But he was wrong. And, to make matters worse, he forgot to account for the Fat Controller's reaction.

"You have been a disgrace today, James!" He said. "You left your work neglected, and wasted Victor's time and resources! You shall be locked in your shed to reflect on this behaviour, and you will miss the festivities!"

And that is precisely what has happened.

I think James deserved his punishment. Don't you?

...

AthoIt was a very special day on the Island of Sodor. It was St. Patrick's Day! Stations, towns and bridges were decorated with green flags, banners and paper shamrock cut outs.

The Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds, and told the engines their jobs.

Emily, Percy and Henry, I need you three to help out with the festivities. Duck has also agreed to help you prepare for the celebrations, and the rest of you are to carry on your work as normal."

James wasn't happy about this arrangement. He wanted to help his friend Percy, but he wasn't told to help.

"Why does Percy get to help, and I don't?" He asked Thomas crossly.

"Well, he is green, James, and you aren't. Even if he is your close and dear friend, you can't always help him."

And he puffed away to work on his branch line.

But the tank engine's words gave James an idea.

'I know! I'll go to the Steamworks, and ask Victor to paint me green.' He thought.

And instead of heading off to do his first job, James went to the Sodor Steamworks.

...

"Hello my friend!" Victor exclaimed as James puffed in. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you paint me green? Please?"

Victor was very puzzled by this request, but he hadn't a lot of time to argue, and he wanted to do his job. Though he assumed it must have been to do with St Patrick's Day.

"Alright James - right this way."

...

A while later, James looked as green as the shamrock.

"You know, green suits you, James." Victor chuffed.

"Thanks Victor!" And then James raced away.

The former red engine felt very pleased with himself.

"Now they're bound to let me help!" He said gleefully.

But when he reached Knapford Station, the engines glared at him.

"What have you done James?" Henry asked him, mortified.

"I got painted green so that I could help you with the celebration preparations."

"If we needed another green engine, we would have asked BoCo or Oliver for help!" Duck reminded him.

"Yes!" Percy agreed crossly. "But you've no right to be here, green paint or not."

James felt crestfallen. He thought his friends, particularly Percy, would have appreciated what he had done.

But he was wrong. And, to make matters worse, he forgot to account for the Fat Controller's reaction.

"You have been a disgrace today, James!" He said. "You left your work neglected, and wasted Victor's time and resources! You shall be locked in your shed to reflect on this behaviour, and you will miss the festivities!"

And that is precisely what has happened.

I think James deserved his punishment. Don't you?

...

Author's Note: this is an adaption of "James in Green" by the Stationmaster. Please review if you liked!


End file.
